Torbellino Inesperado
by Brunchi
Summary: Una vieja amiga de Alice Cullen llegará junto a ella en Forks. Alice al ver una visión del futuro de Emmet se pone contenta pero nada de esto asegura que la próxima pareja de este chico sea lo que uno se espera. Cállate ruidosodice la pelirroja con voz adormilada. No me callaré aunque quieras preciosadice burlon Emmet. ... Primera historia, espero que les guste.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

.

Una vieja amiga de Alice Cullen llegará junto a ella en Forks.

Alice al ver una visión del futuro de Emmet se pone contenta pero nada de esto asegura que la próxima pareja de este chico sea lo que uno se espera.

Cállate ruidosodice la pelirroja con voz adormilada.

No me callaré aunque quieras preciosadice burlon Emmet.

Dos especies de sangre fría, con casi la misma personalidad ¿podrán llevarse bien?

Ambos poseen fuerza, ira, celos y fuerza... Pero también ¿tendrán lugar en aquel corazón frío el amor


	2. 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Aquel día en New York mientras observaba la nieve caer, me pierdo entre mis pensamientos, hace tiempo que no veía a mi amiga Alice Cullen y me extrañaba no saber de ella.

¿ _Qué habrá pasado con ella?_

 _¿Dónde estará?_

 _¿Estará bien?_

Por cierto, me llamo Runa Tinkle tengo 210 años pero aparento de 21 años, se estarán preguntando por que esa edad... Pues soy un servamp, un familiar sobrenatural vampirico, más explícitamente soy descendiente de dos pecados capitales. Osea de Ira y Pereza, una extraña combinación, lo sé.

Bueno, como iba diciendo hace unos cuantos años dejé de saber de mi mejor amigo Alice, y me empezaba a preocupar, pero por flojera mía recién después de unos meses conseguí saber donde se encontraba.

Al parecer se encontraba viviendo con una familia de vampiros, y una humana. Iré a visitarla o bueno darle una sorpresa, dirán que me verá llegar pero no, bueno al menos por momentos no lo hará ya que resulta que hace tiempo he estado practicando con mi escudo protector que he logrando que no me puedas ver venir, aunque aún sea de un término intermedio mi control.

Agarro mis maletas que solo llevo lo necesario, luego compraría lo que fuese necesario, no soy tan de cargarme con cosas. Al salir veo mi autillo, que es un modelo viejo pero útil, un escarabajo.

Abro las puertas y meto mis dos maletas más luego justo cuando voy a cerrar la puerta de la casa que alquilaba escucho un ruido atrás de mi, me giro y observo una cosa peluda.

Suspiro y bostezo con sueño, tenía flojera de ir a ver que es, bueno haré un último esfuerzo.

Me acerco a un arbusto y me sorprendo al ver lo que encuentro y es un cachorro de lobo, era una bolita peluda y pequeña ha de tener unos dos meses, la alzo en brazos y me sorprendo al ver que no pesa.

Era un lobo siberiano, un Husky, tenía aquella mancha negra y blanca, y sus ojos azules como el cielo.

Sencillamente hermoso.

—¿Y tu madre? —pregunto observando el lugar.

Afino mis sentidos auditivos en busca de algún rastro de su manada pero no hay nada, noto como tiembla, suspiro y lo acaricio. Conmigo no lograría entrar en calor pero con unas mantas si.

Voy en dirección a mi casa saco lo que queda de comida y cobijado, esta realmente sería una real aventura.

Lo cubro con esas cobijas y lo pongo en una canasta acolchada y protegido del frío. Cierro la puerta y me encamino en dirección a Fork, tengo la sensación que Alice no logrará verme ahora más que nunca.

 **Narra Alice Cullen**

Hace unos días he estado teniendo visiones de que mi amiga Runa me busca, pero con lo floja que siempre ha sido creo que se ha demorado un poco.

Hoy era un hermoso lunes, ya que Edward y Bella cumplían una semana de novios, yo realmente estaba feliz. Les iba llevando en dirección a la sala unas hermosas flores pero en trayecto se me caen al ver una visión.

 _Veía a Runa ir a algún lugar pero con mucho sueño, tanto que un ruido desastroso de un claxon de camión se escucha, me recorre un miedo, más luego no veo nada más de ella, terminando la visión._

Cierro y abro mis ojos, viendo enseguida a Jas, a mi lado abrazándome, intentando calmarme. Todos tienen la mirada puesta en mi pero yo solo les sonrío nerviosa.

—¿Alice que ocurre? —pregunta Edward.

Pero luego mira mis pensamientos y me mira confuso.

—¿Quién es ella Alice? ¿Es algún familiar tuyo? —pregunta.

Luego ve que algunos en la sala tienen curiosidad por lo que pasa, Esme y Carlisle estaban espectantes como preocupados.

—Alice vio a una chica pelirroja y adormilada a punto de tener un accidente de auto—explica Edward.

Yo solo me dedico a que Jasper me abrace, me calma tenerlo a mi lado.

—Es una amiga, tuve una visión de ella, y estoy preocupada por ella —contesto bajando la mirada.

—Tranquila cariño, no Le pasara nada—dice Esme con el tono maternal.

Jasper me abraza.

—Tranquila, ya verás que estará bien, no te preocupes amor —dice suavemente.

Asiento no tan convencida.

Observo que Bella se para y me da apoyo.

—Si es una amiga tuya, no creo que pueda librarse de ti tan fácil —dice burlona Bella.

Ocasionando que sonría levemente.

—Tienes razón, gracias Bella, si me disculpan necesito pensar—digo.

Veo que todos asienten y salgo afuera, me siento en las escaleras y al poco rato tengo a Jas cerca mío.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasa por esa bella mente? —pregunta Jasper preocupado.

Lo abrazo, y el me corresponde.

—Ella es como una hermana, Jas, no se que voy a hacer si le sucediese algo —susurro.

Justo cuando cierro un momento los ojos otra visión me llega.

 _Veo a Emmet con una joven a su lado bromeandole y brindándole amor, ella sonríe, mientras abraza un pequeña cosa peluda en sus brazos_

Esa chica se parecía a Runa...

—Amor... Alice... ¡Alice! —escucho llamarme alguien.

Reacciono y veo a Jasper.

Sonrío, confundiendo lo.

—¿Que viste? —pregunta confuso.

Río un poco, como sintiendo que mi amiga estaba bien, aunque no entendía bien la visión, no vi en ningún momento que ella se dirigiese para acá.

—Emmet tendrá pronto pareja —digo.

—¿Que yo que, Alice? —dice una voz...


End file.
